Werewolf and The Moon
by Ahn Ryuuki
Summary: KibaHina / Terkadang kisah cinta yang terlalu indah dan manis akan menimbulkan kecemburuan tersendiri bagi beberapa pihak, sehingga pasangan kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta ini justru kehilangan kebersamaannya untuk selamanya. Haruskah mereka menyerah akan takdir! / KibaHina


**Summary :** Terkadang kisah cinta yang terlalu indah dan manis akan menimbulkan kecemburuan tersendiri bagi beberapa pihak, sehingga pasangan kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta ini justru kehilangan kebersamaannya untuk selamanya. Haruskah mereka menyerah akan takdir?!

.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

.

**##PAIN##**

**Werewolf and the Moon : Ahn Ryuuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto is own for the character, but the story is mine.**

**Rated : K-T**

**Main Pairing : KibaHina**

**Warning : Bahasa GaJe, Cerita GaJe, OOC, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, TYPO and many more.**

**##GAIN##**

.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

.

Seorang gadis manis terlihat sedang berdiri di tengah padang rumput _Tsutsuki_ yang terhampar luas di sekitarnya. Sesekali dia menarik nafas dengan kelopak mata tertutup, dan menyembunyikan iris seindah bulan miliknya. Rambut indigo-nya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai dan menari-nari tertiup angin bersamaan dengan gaun putih panjang yang dikenakannya.

.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

.

"Lihatlah! Dewi Bulan terlihat sangat menawan ketika dia sedang menikmati keindahan padang rumput _Tsutsuki_ ini."

"Benar-benar cantik! Seorang Dewi yang sempurna."

"Aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai milikku."

"Sayang~ dia sudah menyerahkan hatinya kepada si 'Calon Dewa' itu!"

"Huh! Dewa yang belum lulus kualifikasi sebagai Dewa itu, ya?"

"Benar sekali!"

"Menyebalkan! Padahal mereka terlihat sangat berbeda."

"Seperti Bulan dan Bumi!"

"Ah! Itu dia!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hime adalah 'bulan', jadi biarkan si 'Calon Dewa' itu menjadi 'bumi' saja! Bagaimana?"

"Hehehe! Ide yang sangat bagus!"

"Rencananya?"

"Serahkan saja kepadaku~"

"Kami akan ikut membantu."

"Ahahahaha!"

"Ahahahahahaha!"

.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang mana pun, terlihat jelas kalau dia adalah seorang gadis yang teramat manis. Hampir semua pria akan memandang takjub akan keindahannya. Meski banyak pria yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan hatinya, namun dia sudah menyerahkan hatinya kepada sang kekasih.

"Hinata-chan!" gadis tersebut membuka matanya kemudian berbalik secara perlahan untuk menatap wajah sang kekasih yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"Kiba-kun!" senyuman manis terkembang indah dari bibir tipisnya kala mengucapkan nama sang kekasih.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kiba' tersebut ikut tersenyum dan menampilkan dengan jelas gigi-gigi taringnya yang membuatnya terlihat menawan dan tampan. Perlahan Kiba berjalan sambil sedikit mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dan mendekati Hinata. Cuping telinganya yang berbulu lebat dan bergerak-gerak lucu, justru menambah ketampanannya di mata Hinata.

Kiba memeluk Hinata dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Kemudian dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. "Apa yang dilakukan seorang 'Dewi Bulan' disini?" bisiknya.

Hinata membalas pelukan Kiba dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Kiba. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati semua keindahan yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama ini. Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Dewa Serigala?"

"Calon Dewa. Hm~ aku hanya ingin menemui kekasihku yang sangat manis ini sekaligus untuk memamerkan kemesraan kita kepada Kami-sama yang juga mencintaimu."

"Kau ini~"

"Hehehe!"

Sejenak mereka menikmati kebersamaan yang singkat tersebut sebelum akhirnya terhenti akibat suatu gangguan.

"Hoi! Kibaka!"

"Ck! Ada apa Aho-Naru? Tidak bisakah kau melihat bahwa kami sedang sibuk disini?!"

"Sibuk apa yang kau maksud, hah?"

"Aku sedang sibuk memadu kasih dengan Hime-chan."

"Baka! Kau sangat menyebalkan karena selalu memamerkan kemesraan dengan Dewi Bulan! Tidak pernahkah kalian merasa perduli pada kami yang hanya bisa diam dan merasa iri saat melihat kemesraan kalian berdua."

"Gomen ne, Naruto-kun." Hinata merasa bersalah saat mendengar nada suara Naruto yang memelas.

"Tidak usah minta maaf, Hime. Biarkan saja rubah buluk itu mengoceh tidak karuan. Hoi! Naruto! Mending kau urus pasangan jiwa-mu saja ketimbang mengurusi kami berdua!"

"Hah? Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku kan belum punya kekasih."

"Tentu saja si gagak angkuh itu! Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Kibaka?"

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada datar tersebut membuat Kiba melepaskan pelukannya secara malas-malasan untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh disebelah Naruto.

"Bagus! Tadi ada rubah buluk yang mengganggu dan sekarang kami kedatangan gagak sombong yang merusak suasana romantis kami dengan aura gelap miliknya."

"Hn."

"Aaaargh! Bisakah kalian berdua tidak mengganggu kemesraanku dan Hime-chan?! Kenapa kalian selalu saja mengganggu kami?!"

"Baka-Aho! Kali ini kami hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa kalian berdua dipanggil oleh Kami-sama."

"Ada keperluan apa memangnya?"

"Tanyakan saja sendiri!"

**Boft!**

Sasuke mengubah wujudnya menjadi seekor gagak raksasa yang memiliki bulu leher berwarna emas, kemudian terbang menjauh dari ketiga temannya. Naruto menyusul Sasuke setelah mengubah wujudnya sendiri menjadi seekor rubah raksasa dengan bulu berwarna _crimson_ dan memiliki sembilan ekor.

"Mereka benar-benar kompak!"

"Hihihi~ jangan berwajah seperti itu. Lebih baik kita segera menemui Kami-sama."

.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan tibanya hari bagi kita berdua untuk berpisah." Kiba menatap sendu ke arah Hinata.

Hinata mengelus rahang Kiba lalu mengecup pelan pipi pria tersebut.

"Eh?! Hinata-chan?! Apa yang barusan—"

"Itu sebagai salam 'selamat jalan' dariku. Aku harap, Kiba-kun dapat menjalani test tersebut dan lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan."

"Hinata~"

Sejenak kedua sejoli tersebut saling berpandangan. Kiba mendesah pelan sebelum menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Hinata ikut memejamkan mata saat dilihatnya Kiba sudah memejamkan mata terlebih dahulu.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk."

"Berfikirlah lebih positif, Kiba-kun." —aku juga merasakan firasat buruk tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Berharaplah agar itu semua tidak terjadi." —karena aku takut bila hal itu benar terjadi.

"Aku ingin disisimu selamanya."

"Setelah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu, maka kita akan bersama selamanya." —benarkah?

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan!"

"Aku juga, Kiba-kun!" —aku sangat mencintaimu.

Kiba mulai menegakkan kepalanya dan diikuti oleh Hinata. Mata yang beradu menimbulkan friksi aneh yang menggetarkan jiwa dan mengacaukan logika. Mereka saling terjerat pesona satu sama lain. Perlahan Kiba memajukan wajahnya untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir mungil Hinata.

"Tunggulah aku~"

"Tentu saja!" —aku akan menunggumu selamanya.

.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

.

"Kiba, kau akan menyelesaikan kualifikasi-mu?"

"Iya. Aku ingin segera menjadi dewa agar bisa bersanding sejajar dengan Hinata-chan."

"Semangat, Kiba!"

"Ahaha! Arigatou ne, Naruto!"

"Kiba~"

"Hm?" Kiba berpaling dan menatap wajah Naruto yang menyendu. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Sebenarnya.. aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang kepergianmu ini." Nafas Naruto tercekat. Perasaannya kacau akibat firasat buruk yang terus menghantui fikirannya.

Kiba dan Naruto saling terdiam tanpa menatap wajah lawa bicaranya. Kebisuan itu pun lenyap berkat kemunculan Sasuke ditengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Kalian disini rupanya."

"Sasuke~ aku—"

"Hn. Aku juga."

"Lalu?"

"Aku masih belum tahu."

"Ck! Kalian berdua ini bicara apa, sih?! Aku sama sekali tidak paham!"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling mengangguk kemudian keduanya menatap Kiba.

"Aku tahu kalu ini sedikit tidak masuk akal. Tapi, aku merasakan firasat buruk yang mengiringi kepergianmu nanti."

"Benar! Tidak bisakah kau membatalkan kepergianmu?"

"Gomen, minna. Aku harus lulus kualifikasi ini agar aku bisa menjadi 'Dewa Serigala' berikutnya dan menggantikan Tou-sama. Aku tidak bisa jadi Dewa semudah kalian, karena kalian -maaf- kalian adalah keturunan terakhir di klan kalian."

"Um~ kalau begitu, jagalah dirimu sebaik-baiknya! Jangan lupa pada Hinata-chan dan pada kami semua!"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh dan lekaslah kembali!"

"Ehehe! Kalian berdua adalah yang terbaik! Yoo~"

Kiba mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan. Naruto menempelkan kepalan tangannya pada kepalan tangan Kiba. Sasuke ikut menempelkan kepalan tangannya pada kepalan tangan Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka menutup mata untuk meresapi sensasi nyaman saat gelombang energi mulai menyelimuti tubuh ketiganya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka mulai membuka mata secara bersamaan.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto-Sasuke!"

"Sampai jumpa! Pastikan bahwa kita akan bertemu kembali! Jangan katakan selamat tinggal! Kumohon jangan pergi selamanya~" Naruto berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya yang hampir membanjir.

"Naruto~" Sasuke sangat memahami maksud perkataan Naruto. Tentu saja. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama ditinggal sendiri oleh seluruh anggota keluarga mereka yang musnah akibat kudeta.

Kiba tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi serigala.

"Aku pergi! Tolong jaga Hinata-chan selama aku tidak ada disisinya."

"Pasti!" —karena kau adalah sahabatku.

"Hn." —kalian adalah teman-temanku yang paling berharga.

Keempat kaki Kiba saling berkejaran dalam langkah menuju tempat kualifikasinya. Kini hanya tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Perasaanku sangat buruk. Aku benci perasaan ini!"

"Hn. Tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Kiba."

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Menjaga Hinata sesuai permintaan Kiba."

"Yosh! Mari kita bekerja sama!"

"Hn!"

.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

.

"Kiba-kun!"

Sai merubah wujud harimau-nya menjadi wujud manusia. Di tangannya tergenggam sepucuk surat berwarna krim.

"Ah! Sai! Ada keperluan apa denganku?" Kiba yang akan memulai tugasnya, berhenti sejenak akibat panggilan Sai.

Sai menyodorkan surat yang ada di genggamannya. Aroma lavender menguar dari surat tersebut. "Um~ aku hanya ingin menyerahkan surat dari Hyuuga-hime."

"Surat?" Kiba menerima surat tersebut dan memandanginya. " Kenapa Hinata tidak menemuiku secara langsung?"

"Apa kau lupa dengan larangan tempat ini, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bisa menatap jelas wajah Sai. "Eh? Larangan yang mana, Sai?"

"Larangan bagi wanita untuk memasuki tempat ini. Karena tempat ini adalah tempat suci yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk lelaki."

"Eh? Aku baru dengar peraturan seperti itu! Benarkah?"

"Iya. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya saat diumumkan kemarin pagi?"

"Hm~" Kiba mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu.

"Kau pasti terlambat datang?!"

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya sambil menyengir lebar. "Ehehehe! Kau benar, Sai! Pasti kemarin aku tidak mendengar peraturan baru itu karena aku terlambat datang." Cengiran Kiba membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin bodoh.

"Dasar~ kau ini.. ahaha!"

"Yosh! Terimakasih, Sai! Kau adalah teman yang terbaik!"

"Sama-sama."

"Aku pergi dulu!"

"Semoga beruntung." —karena kau membutuhkannya.

.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

.

Kiba membuka amplop surat dan mengeluarkan isinya. Dapat dilihatnya sebuah surat yang ditulis dengan tulisan yang sangat rapi dan indah.

"Hm~"

_Yang terkasih, Kiba-kun._

_Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengantarkan kepergianmu._

_Namun aku tidak bisa melewati gerbang ujian karena adanya peraturan baru tersebut._

_Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajukan sebuah permintaan kecil kepada Kiba-kun._

_Tapi aku ragu, apakah Kiba-kun bersedia untuk mengabulkannya?_

_Aku hanya ingin Kiba-kun membawakan beberapa tangkai bunga Anggrek Gunung untukku sebagai buah tangan sekembalinya Kiba-kun dari bumi._

_Tapi, bila Kiba-kun tidak bisa mengabulkannya, aku tidak akan kecewa asalkan Kiba-kun kembali dengan selamat._

_Yang terakhir,_

_Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Kiba-kun!_

_Sampai jumpa lagi~_

_Salam, Hinata-mu._

"Ehehe! Jangankan bunga, bulan pun akan kuambilkan untukmu, Hinata-chan!" Kiba terkekeh pelan begitu membayangkan wajah bahagia Hinata saat menerima bunga pemberiannya nanti.

"Yosh! Waktunya menyelesaikan tugas."

.

Berbagai tugas yang dibebankan kepada Kiba, dapat diselesaikannya dengan baik. Walau terkadang dia mengalami kesulitan hingga beberapa kali hampir kehilangan nyawa. Namun Kiba tetap bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan segala tugasnya. Sesekali Naruto dan Sasuke mendatangi Kiba secara bergantian untuk menolong si calon dewa tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Kiba berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya sesuai dengan tenggat waktu yang di tentukan.

.

"Inikah bumi? Indah sekali! Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa menemukan bunga anggrek yang dimaksud oleh Hinata-chan? Hm~ sepertinya aku harus mendatangi setiap gunung yang ada di sini." Ucap Kiba sesaat setelah dirinya menginjakkan kaki di bumi.

.

Kiba mencari hampir ke seluruh gunung yang ada di bumi, namun dia masih belum berhasil menemukan bunga anggrek di manapun.

.

"Ini sudah hari ke berapa, ya? Apa aku kembali ke Kahyangan saja?" lama Kiba terdiam untuk memikirkan jalan terbaik yang akan ditempuhnya. Hingga akhirnya matanya tidak sengaja melihat sesemakan yang merupakan semak tempat tumbuhnya pohon anggrek.

.

"Itu.. pasti itu anggrek yang dimaksud oleh Hinata-chan! Baiklah! Akan aku ambil sekarang! Hup! Yak! Dapat! Aauuuuuung~" Kiba bersorak kegirangan begitu tangannya berhasil mencapai bunga anggrek yang terletak di puncak gunung. Sesekali dia melolong kuat untuk menyampaikan rasa bahagianya.

Kiba berlari kencang menuju tempat awal ketika dia sampai di bumi untuk mencapai gerbang ke Kahyangan.

"Eh? Kenapa pilar cahayanya tidak ada disini? Bukankah kemarin aku datang lewat pilar cahaya tersebut? Kenapa bisa hilang begini?!"

Dalam kepanikan, Kiba terus berlari untuk mencari pilar cahaya yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan baginya untuk dapat kembali ke Kahyangan.

"Bagaimana ini?! Kuso! Hiks~ aku.. bagaimana caranya aku.. hiks~ aku.."

"Aaaaargh! Aauuuung~ aaauuuuuuung~"

Kiba melolong keras akibat rasa frustasi. Ketika melihat ke arah langit, dia melihat seekor burung gagak yang berukuran sangat besar.

"Sasuke?!"

"Kiba!"

Sasuke mendarat tepat di depan Kiba lalu dia mengubah wujudnya menjadi sosok manusia.

"Kenapa kau masih disini, baka! Pilar cahaya sudah ditutup untuk selamanya bagimu karena kau tidak kunjung kembali setelah lewat waktu hampir setahun!"

"A- apa? Setahun?! Jangan bercanda! Aku baru melewatkan waktu tiga hari dan bukannya setahun!"

"Kau lupa?! Waktu di Kahyangan berlalu lebih cepat dibandingkan waktu di bumi. Satu hari di bumi sama dengan waktu seratus dua puluh hari di Kahyangan!"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak bisa kembali lagi ke Kahyangan."

"Ta- tapi, aku hanya ingin memenuhi permintaan Hinata-chan! Dia yang seorang Dewi Bulan pasti diperkenankan untuk meminta keringanan untukku yang sedang menjalankan permintaannya."

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam, Sasuke?"

"Surat itu palsu! Kau di jebak."

"Di jebak? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?! Aku di jebak siapa? Aku di jebak apa?! Kenapa—"

**Plakk!**

"Baka! Ini semua karena kebodohanmu!" dengan kesal, Sasuke menampar keras wajah Kiba.

"Ap— brengsek! Jangan membuatku kesal, Sasuke!"

"Memang kau yang bersalah! Aku dan Naruto sudah memperingatkamu sejak dulu! Jangan menebarkan kemesraanmu bersama Hinata!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh?! Kami berhak untuk bermesraan karena kami adalah sepasang kekasih!"

"Kalian membuat para Dewa menjadi kesal karena satu-satunya Dewi yang paling cantik di Kahyangan sudah dimiliki oleh seorang calon Dewa, yaitu kau! Tidakkah terfikir olehmu betapa terhinanya perasaan para Dewa tersebut yang kalah dari seorang calon Dewa sepertimu?!"

Kiba terdiam dan mencerna segala kalimat yang disampaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi—"

"Beberapa Dewa senior saling bekerja sama untuk menyingkirkanmu dari Kahyangan."

"Tapi, Sai menyerahkan surat dari Hinata untukku.." suara Kiba semakin melemah.

"Sai tidak bisa melawan perintah ayahnya karena dia terikat 'sumpah-mati' sehingga dia tidak bisa melanggar segala perintah ayahnya. Sekali dia membantah, maka dia akan.. mati!"

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kepada Hinata-chan. Aku juga tidak bisa melihat Hinata-chan lagi untuk selamanya. Aku.. hiks~ aku.." tubuh Kiba semakin melemah hingga kedua kakinya tidak mampu lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Sasuke menatap miris keadaan Kiba saat ini. "Menangislah sepuasmu agar kau merasa lega. Setelah ini, lanjutkanlah hidupmu." Dia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk merengkuh Kiba ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aaauuuuuuuung! Grrrh~ Aaaauuuuuuuung!"

"Hm~"

.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Kahyangan?"

"Aku tidak bisa kembali."

"Ke- kenapa kau tidak bisa kembali?!"

"Aku menukarkan kesempatan itu dengan kesempatan untuk selalu bersamamu."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?!"

"Haaahh~ aku dan Naruto. Kami membagi tugas antara bersamamu dan bersama Hinata. Karena aku bisa terbang hingga ke batas langit, maka aku memilih untuk menemanimu. Naruto yang lebih kuat dan cepat diantara semua Dewa, kecuali kebodohannya, dia merupakan pilihan yang tepat untuk melindungi Hinata di Kahyangan. Begitulah~"

"Kau bodoh, ya? Kenapa kau bersedia untuk tinggal di bumi bersamaku dibandingkan hidup nyaman di Kahyangan?! Kau adalah Dewa Gagak terakhir di dunia!"

"Bagiku, teman lebih berharga dibandingkan kebahagiaan pribadi."

Kiba memalingkan wajah ke arah Sasuke. Dapat dilihatnya saat ini wajah Sasuke yang tegas namun diliputi kekalutan.

"Kau.. merindukan Naruto, kan?"

"Hm? Kau mengatakannya.. dengan cara yang aneh."

"Bukan maksudku begitu.. aku hanya merasa, kau pasti merindukan Naruto karena kalian sudah bersama sejak lahir hingga kini. Kalian sudah terikat satu sama lain dan saling memahami walau tanpa mengatakan apapun. Benarkan?"

"Hn. Kami bersama dalam kebahagiaan dan penderitaan. Mungkin itu yang membuat kami menjadi.. mmm.. apa sebutannya?"

"Kompak?"

"Yeah~ semacam itu."

"Dan sekarang, kita akan selalu bersama sebagai teman dalam kegelapan?"

"Mungkin."

"Hmph! Ahahahaha!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak~ aku cuma merasa sedikit aneh karena tiba-tiba jadi akrab denganmu."

"Aku juga."

"..."

"..."

"Aku akan pergi mengelilingi dunia ini hingga habis waktuku."

"Aku juga akan pergi mencari tempat yang nyaman.. dalam kegelapan.."

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merindukan Hinata-chan."

"Oh~ bukankah kau bisa melihatnya dari sini?"

"Maksudnya?"

Sasuke mendongak kemudian menunjuk ke arah bulan. Kiba ikut memperhatikan arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke dan dapat dilihatnya bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Menimbulkan rasa rindu dan cinta dalam diri Kiba.

"Aaauuuuuuuuuung~ aaauuuuung~ aaauuuuuuuuuuuung~"

Kiba terus melolong ke arah bulan dalam wujud manusia setengah serigalanya. Wujud yang paling disukai oleh Hinata karena menampilkan wujud Kiba apa adanya. Air mata mengalir deras dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke ikut meneteskan air mata terakhirnya saat mengingat segala kenangan di tempat yang telah ditinggalkannya.

.

Sejak saat itu, di setiap bulan purnama, keturunan werewolf yakni serigala, terus melolong ke arah rembulan untuk menyampaikan kata rindu dari sang leluhur yang tidak pernah sampai ke bulan. Lolongan yang ditemani kepakan sayap hitam para gagak yang berkoak dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**FIN**

Bagaimana? Gaje-kah? Silahkan berikan review ataupun flame atas fict abal karangan Ahn ini. Sayounara, readers-san! \(-v-)/


End file.
